Thunderclan's party!
by Frogpaw
Summary: Thunderclan's party, re-written! Join Graystripe in a fun-filled journey to Walmart, so he can prepare for thunderclan's annual party! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Some of you may have already read something like this before… Thunderclan's party! That's because I've re-written this… Because it reeeeeaaaaly sucked before. Its not that good… but its better than before. Enjoy:D And please, REVIEW:p**

_Thunderclan's Summer Party, Part 1_

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Early one summer morning, and by early I mean four AM, Graystripe woke up in his

nest, only to remember that this day was Thunderclan's annual summer party.

He rushed into Firestar's den and yowled "HEY, FIRESTAR! ITS PARTY TIME!"

Firestar woke with a start and muttered various threats at Graystripe, nipping at him until

the gray tom backed out of the cave. "I swear, if you wake me this early again I'll rip off

your-" "Sounds cool Firestar!" Graystripe interrupted. "But today's the party. I think I'll 

go out pretty soon to get stuff…" He mewed and began rambling on about what he would

do that day. After half an hour, Firestar slapped his tail across his deputy's mouth. "Um, 

Graystripe? Can I go back to sleep for four or five more hours or so now?" Asked 

Firestar. "Yea, ok, but I'll go to Wal-Mart to buy some supplies. Bye!" Said Graystripe,

and with that, he was gone. Firestar sighed with relief and curled back up in his nest,

about to close his eyes. "Oh, great! You're up! Time to go hunting!" Sandstorm purred

and dragged the yowling tom out of his nest, struggling to gain a grip on the spazzing cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Graystripe ran through the forest, he remembered two things. One, he didn't have

transportation, and two; he had no money, so for the next while he kept his eyes on the

ground until he found enough change to ride the bus. As soon as he got on the bus he

saw a man with a lady's purse. The man was waving his hands around a lot when he was

talking to another man, who was trying to ignore him. The strange man seemed to be

wearing his little sister's pants, as well as some kind of shiny tank-top. "Ooh… shiny!"

Graystripe went up to the man and started purring and rubbing against his leg, because

he wanted the purse which he was sure was full of money. The man lifted him up and 

said, in a very gay voice: "OHMYGOD! You are like the cutest little kitty cat I have 

like, EVER seen in my like, WHOLE life! Graystripe looked as cute as possible as the

guy put him on the seat next to him. "I'm going to give you, Mr. Cutesy, a like, yummy 

little kitty treat, which I carry with me in case I meet a cute little kitty, like you!" He gave 

Graystripe the treat, who just happened to drop the treat and kick it under the seat in front 

of them. "Oh, let me get that for you!" The man said. As he searched under the seat,

Graystripe grabbed four hundred dollar bills out of the man's purse, and jumped out

the window. After crawling out of a garden picking out some particularly sharp cactus 

spines out of his backside, he crossed the street to the largest building he'd ever seen.

Graystripe then stared up in awe at the giant sign that read Wal-Mart. "A truly wise man

never plays leapfrog with a unicorn!" Graystripe screamed at the ancient Wal-Mart

greeter guy, who had an instant heart-attack after seeing a cat scream at him. Graystripe 

looked back at the old guy twitching on the floor and hurried away, trying to look 

innocent. He walked through the doors to his destiny. Or so he thought. :)

**Yep… pretty stupid. XD Oh well **


	2. Chapter 2

_Walmart, Part 2_

Graystripe had just entered Wal-Mart, and decided to look for the party supplies. "Hmm

what did I come here for again?" He murmured to himself. "Oh yea! A 'My Little

Pony' training bra for myself!" He exclaimed. "Oh, decorations and stuff too I guess…"

he grumbled. "We need some chips, pop, decorations, a beach ball, and canned cheese."

Graystripe walked into the pop and chips isle and went to grab some salt and vinegar 

chips. He then noticed that he was too short to reach the shelf, so he went up to one or the

shelf stockers and said in his intimidating voice "Yo! Ya I'm talkin' ta you! I want some

of those chip bags up there, so ya better get 'em fo' me!" The shelf stocker just glared at

the cat, and threw him to the shelf. Graystripe grabbed the bag of chips and said "I 

should store these in a safe place, like my stomach!" As Graystripe attempted to swallow 

the bag of chips whole, the store manager went up to him and suggested he use a cart.

"This way is better!" He argued, but the manager insisted, and sent Graystripe along

with a cart, and two security guards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really appreciate you guys helping me shop; you know its Thunderclan's annual party

and blah blah blah…" Graystripe continued talking until the guards finally got fed up of 

him and ran off. "Now I can finally get that 'My Little Pony bra' for myself, that I have

always wanted! Yay!" He said out loud, and the little old man that was walking past

started to slowly creep away from him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Graystripe got his bra, he went in search for the party decorations. When he 

couldn't find them, he asked what he thought was a customer services person where they

were. "Hey, why wont you answer me; I'll call the manager and put in a complaint about 

you!" He said after trying to negotiate with him. What Graystripe didn't know about

this person was that it was just one of those old broken singing Santa statue-things.

He finally found the party supplies, and grabbed what he needed. After that, he went into

the food area and grabbed some canned spray cheese. "My Precious!" He purred in a 

very creepy way, and started stroking the aluminum bottle. A girl who goes to my school 

popped out of no where and screamed at him "De' precious? Me want de precious! Me 

name Is Andreegol!" (Andrea Sméagol from LOTR, Karen'll laugh XD) "Dude chill, it 

isn't a ring it's just my canned cheese spray" Said Graystripe. "Oh, Andreegol go now, 

back to Hardisty School! Andreegol shouted, then she left. "Okay then…" said 

Graystripe, and continued on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I only need to get the beach ball" Said Graystripe as he headed for the toy 

department. Sadly, he couldn't find any beach balls so he grabbed one of those 

humongous bouncy ones that were five bucks instead. "I sure am lucky, I got the last 

one." He purred evilly. He turned suddenly as he heard a terrifying yowling, coming from

a cat heading his way. "THAT BALL BELONGS TO RIVERCLAN FOR THEIR

ANNUAL SUMMER PARTY!" Yowled Hawkfrost. "YOU WILL HAVE TO FACE

ME, THUNDERCLAN'S DEPUTY BEFORE YOU PLACE A CLAW ON IT!"

Shouted Graystripe back. "So be it then!" Snarled Hawkfrost as he advanced on 

Graystripe. The two angry cats leaped at one another, but almost as they had reached

each other, my Grandma's cart slammed into Hawkfrost and left him splattered on the

front, because of the tremendous speed she was traveling at to get to a huge clothes sale.

Hawkfrost started to slide down the front of the cart then suddenly fell onto the ground,

where he was run over by the ten ton pile of junk my Grandma had bought, only to be 

caught under the wheel and stick there, being run over again and again. Graystripe 

yowled in triumph. "I should put that ball in a safe place now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Graystripe paid for everything, he walked, well, rather rolled out the door, because 

he had actually managed to swallow the ball, and got on the next bus that would take him

home. "Brambleclaw can get the cake, I gotta drop a load!" He thought and winced as

the ball rolled around inside him. "My mind not only wanders, it sometime leaves 

completely." He said to the person next to him, then fixed his gaze on something on the

ceiling for a while, staring intently. 

**Sorry 'bout this one, folks XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Graystripe's return, Part 3

"Yay! I'm finally home, and I have canned cheese spray!" Yowled Graystripe as he 

rolled through the forest. "Maybe I should spit out this giant ball then I will be able to get 

to camp faster." He thought. "Naw, I think this actually makes me look skinny." He said

to himself.

Graystripe had just gotten off the bus from his trip to Wal-Mart. "I know, I'll climb up a

tree… then using some complex mathematical calculations, find the perfect spot to land 

on with the perfect angle, thus bouncing me home." He said, so he slowly climbed up a 

tree with much difficulty, and got to the top, and then jumped off the top branch, 

shopping bags and all. 

"Oh gee, eh? I used calculation Y-4.9(48/x) 2x instead of Y-4.9(47.9999999/x) 2x!

I'M GOING TO DIE! " He yowled as he plummeted to the

rocks below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Thunderclan camp, Firestar was majorly freaking out. "Where in Starclan is 

Graystripe!" He yowled "Um, Firestar" Said Sandstorm, "he has only been gone for an 

hour." "Oh my god! THAT long! He has died for sure! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just then Firestar was bounced upwards by some extreme furry ball bursting out of the

ground. What he didn't know was that it was Graystripe, and after they reached their 

peak height into the sky, they began to plummet to their deaths. **(Muahaha)** Graystripe

saw Firestar flying through the air and he went to call out to him just as they began 

falling, causing him to puke up the giant ball. "I'm hungry now" He said as they

neared the earth. Firestar landed first, right on his head. "Mroooooooooowww" He 

croaked, right after Graystripe landed on him with a sickening crunch. "Thanks for 

breaking my fall ol' buddy" Graystripe purred. Firestar didn't reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Firestar woke up and found himself in Starclan. "Erm, what exactly am I doing here?" He

Asked. "Well duh, isn't it kinda obvious you're dead, mousebrain!" It was Tigerstar. 

"Oh well, I still have seven lives. Oh ya, I wanted to ask some of you old Thunderclan

cats if you wanted to come to Thunderclan's annual party, and Silverstream, you can 

come too, but I was wondering, what killed me?" Firestar asked. "Graystripe's large ass."

Replied Bluestar. "Wow, I always knew Graystripe had bad gas, but was it really that 

bad?" He asked, and at this all the cats started making retard signs at Firestar. "Um… no, 

he landed on you" Bluestar explained. "Ok then, strange but good enough for me, and

when you guys come to the party, can you bring some cake, ice cream, and of course, a

fifty inch flat screen high definition television so we can watch hockey or something…"

"Uh, sure Firestar" said Bluestar as Firestar turned to leave. "Oh, and, by the way, nice

beard Bluestar! When did ya' start growing that thing? Must've been a while, by the 

looks of it." He purred and went back to his body. Bluestar growled in annoyance and

Tigerstar giggled behind her. "Shut the H-E-double-hockey-sticks up Tigerstar, and why

are you here anyways?"

"Um" He replied and suddenly fell through a hole in the ground screaming "Wrong

lever!" followed by the sound of the crunch of a few bones breaking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The leader woke up to see Graystripe sticking his face into Firestar's. "Sorry 'bout that

pal, but I got the supplies, come on, I'll show you." He said. Firestar just sighed and ran 

off after Graystripe, who suddenly turned and yowled "All those who believe in

telekinesis, raise my hand." And with that he just sat there while the other cats looked at

him like this: 0o

**lol XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thunderclan's party, part 4, final chapter… probably_

"Hurry up Firestar, I need to show you what I bought!" Graystripe yowled as he got up 

and ran across camp. "Okay, I'm coming, slow down Graystripe!" Firestar yowled back.

When they had reached the pile of supplies bought at Wal-mart, Graystripe started 

digging through the stuff then pulled out the 'My Little Pony' bra he got himself and 

said: "Check this out Firestar! Ain't it da' bomb?" Firestar replied with: " Um, 

Graystripe, aren't you the wrong gender and species for that?" Firestar was starting to get

creeped out. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Graystripe screamed at the top

of his lungs. " ITS A FREAKIN EAR PROTECTOR!" Then he silently said to Firestar, 

"You didn't think I was, y'know gay or anything, did you? Because if you do, please tell 

me." "Um, no... of course not… You? Gay? NEVER?..." "Oh, good. Because if you did-

…" Graystripe mewed and stepped closer to his friend. Gee, I sure am glad that you 

never use sarcasm on me Firestar, you're a real friend." After he said this, he stared 

stupidly at a tree then started to giggle at it for some strange reason. "You silly thang!"

He suddenly yelled at it then went to set up the party stuff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was eventually started and all the clan cats were having a great time. Birchkit

attempted to be the DJ, but was eventually replaced with Bluestar who magically came

back to life. Everyone was enjoying themselves when they heard a tree snapping in half

where Tigerstar fell out. "Ouchie, me got a boo boo! Wahhhh!" Tigerstar cried.

"SHADDAP YA BIG STUPID IDIOTIC RETARDEDLY, RETARDED, RETARD!"

Screamed Birchkit. "I HOPE YOU FREAKING DIE AGAIN AND BURN IN FIERY

BLOODY HE-" He screamed before Ferncloud pulled him into the nursery and stuffed 

his mouth full of moss. This was soon followed by the muffled voice of Birchkit and a 

thud. Ferncloud walked out of the nursery as all the clan cats stared at her. "Um, Birchkit 

just went for a little nap." She said, and was suddenly pulled into the nursery by her leg, 

followed by a muffled scream.

The cats simply stared at the spot where Ferncloud had previously been then went back to

partying. Graystripe started making rude faces at Tigerstar and stuck his butt right in 

the dead leader's face. Tigerstar growled at Graystripe, "FOR THAT I SHALL SHRED

YOUR EARS!" As Tigerstar leaped at Graystripe, he put on his 'Ear protectors.' Try as

he might, Tigerstar couldn't damage Graystripe's ears. Tigerstar just whimpered.

"Pweese could I just come to the party?" Firestar yowled, "No you idiot, you are too

much of a loser, go back to yo mama!" Tigerstar growled "Fine, I'll just party with MJ.

HE appreciates me." As if on cue Michael Jackson jumped out of the bushes, then he and

Tigerstar moonwalked into the forest together. Birchkit poked his head out of the nursery

and screamed after them "Yea, you better run!", But when MJ turned his head towards 

him, Birchkit Squealed and ran into the nursery whimpering, "The ugliness, the pale,

white ugliness!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graystripe was called the hero of the party and was allowed to eat most of the food.

When he was done, a news cast came and asked how he defeated Tigerstar, and he just

said, "Some people appear bright until you hear them speak because light travels faster 

than sound." And with that, Thunderclan's annual party was over!

**Thank y'all for reading, this concludes Thunderclan's party. I know it sucks… I'm pretty bad at writing, but heck, my friends asked if I would re-write it, so I did. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
